


How To Tell You I Love You

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing John's not listening to him, Sherlock got an idea on how to get his attention and his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Tell You I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

**Prompt:**

 

 

John was standing in to the lobby where Sherlock was located at. They just got done discussing about a case they are working on. John was holding two cups of coffee. As Sherlock finished talking about the case, he noticed the look on his lover's face. It was like he was memorized by Sherlock. He suddenly leaned close to John and kissed his lips for about 5-7 seconds before stopping. When he moved his head back and stood straight up again, John's eye were widened and was out of his trance, blushing. He could not believe what just happened. Sherlock smiled.

“I knew that would get your attention.” Sherlock said. John could not get a word or even a sound to come out of his mouth. Sherlock leaned over and kissed his forehead again and took his cup of coffee out of Johns hand that was nearest to him.

“And thank you for the coffee, John.” Sherlock said as he headed towards the elevator. John looked over at him.

“Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock stopped but did not face him nor said a word.

“You just kissed me.” John told him.

“I did.” Sherlock said back to him. Sherlock knew that John had a crush on him but it was only recently that Sherlock discovered this about Dr. John Watson.

“Why did you kiss me?” John asked. Sherlock sighed.

“Because you wanted me to kiss you.” Sherlock answered. Sherlock finally turned around and saw John, looking to the side of him, feeling now shy and a bit embarrassed. John was never trying to let Sherlock know how he truly felt about him but knowing Sherlock...he knew it would not take that long for him to eventually figure it out. Suddenly, he felt a hand under his chin and saw Sherlock was looking at him. Sherlock was blushing himself but not embarrassed nor ashamed about what he did.

“Also...I kissed you because you are not the only one who wanted to be kissed as well.” Sherlock added, then letting go of his chin. John dropped his coffee and looked forward at the ground.

“I...I...I am sorry.” John said. Sherlock felt puzzled.

“Why are you sorry about a kiss? John, I _wanted_ to kiss you. Also...isn't that a way to show someone you really care about them?” Sherlock asked. John looked up and smiled.

“Well, a kiss could mean many things but...that is one way to show how much you care about someone.” John answered, smiling.

“What about...showing how much you love someone?” Sherlock asked. John looked up, his smile was gone but he was feeling happy.

“That is one way as well to let someone that you love them, yes.” John explained. Sherlock suddenly took John in to his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“What about that?” Sherlock asked.

“That is one as well. ...Wait...Sherlock?” John suddenly asked.

“Yes, John?” Sherlock said, looking in to John's eyes.

“Are you trying to tell me that you..love...me?” John asked. Sherlock kissed John's forehead. Sherlock giggled a couple of times.

“You are getting quite good at deducing yourself, Dr. Watson. And yes, that is why I am trying to tell you. I love you, John. For a while now, I have felt this way about you but never could find a good way to tell you.” Sherlock answered. John then kissed Sherlock again and they held each other for as full minute before stopping. John looked in to Sherlock's eyes and smiled.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” John said. Sherlock kissed John's forehead and then they both let go. After all, they still did have a crime scene to still go investigate. At least, Lestrade and the others were not here...yet.

“We better get upstairs, Sherlock. This crime is not going to solve itself.” John said, walking over to the elevator. Sherlock chuckled to himself for a couple or seconds and then quickly caught up with John. As they stepped in to the elevator, John still had one question on his mind.

“Sherlock, I still have one more question for you.” John asked.

“Yes?” Sherlock asked.

“...How come you could not have told me in this at home or any where but at a crime scene?” John asked. Sherlock looked over at John.

“You should know certain things about me by now, love. I am not good at planning things nor expressing myself when it comes to things like this. ...It is still going to take a while for me to adjust to this sort of thing.” Sherlock said. John held one of Sherlock's hands and smiled.

“I know, Sherlock. I am not asking for a perfect relationship. All I am asking to to be by your side and be by mine.” John told him. Sherlock smiled and held John;s hand a bit tighter as the elevator starting to move.

“I love you, Watson.” Sherlock said before his cellphone rang. John took a breath and thought to himself with a big smile on his face as Sherlock answered his phone.

 

“ _I love you, too, Holmes. I love you, too.”_

 

 


End file.
